Midnight
by CrystalPhoenixFlames
Summary: Ciel managed to look back into Sebastian’s blood red eyes. “Why are you hesitating?” he demanded. The demon straightened up, shrugging. “I just happen to find it a little… wasteful.” The twelfth hour marks the end.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

Ciel had already been expecting it for thirteen years now; he knew what the future held for him. He knew that he'll be stuck in _that _hell for all of eternity, subjugated to that pain he had felt thirteen years ago when _they _captured him. However, it was different now. Back then, he was going to be sacrificed, to be killed, to disappear from the world without ever touching its secrets. Now, he can boast that he's seen three world's worth of secrets, not that he cares.

He also knows what the other is feeling. The constant hunger for human souls and the endless bloodlust kept hidden under a gentleman's façade and a black coat, he knew and had used to his advantage. The contract was coming to an end.

Ciel looked out the window from his study at the Japanese garden Sebastian decided to keep after Finian managed to destroy their attempt at restoring it to a traditional English one the fiftieth time. Even after all these years, they haven't changed much. It was winter now, so he kept the window closed to conserve heat, not that it mattered anymore. After all, everything would end in a matter of hours. His kidnappers were dead, and he'd finally avenged his family.

_Nothing mattered anymore…_

_A house burning… screaming… blood… He looked around… Tanaka… stabbed… Ciel cried out… someone grabbed him from behind… more blood… ashes… smoke… Him…_

_Death…_

Ciel awoke suddenly, finding that he had fallen asleep. He turned to the grandfather clock in the room. 'I wasted six hours…' The hand clicked five minutes away from midnight. A knock at the door made him look up.

"Come in," he said, irritated.

Sebastian walked into the room, the same devilish smile gracing his features as usual. He closed the door behind him, turning the lock.

"Why didn't you wake me up for dinner?" Ciel asked, glaring at his butler. This must be first blunder Sebastian had ever made in his thirteen years of servitude.

Sebastian bowed. "My apologies. I was taking care of some business outside of the mansion."

"Without telling me? On today also…" Ciel crossed his arms and looking out the window at the full moon shining through the glass and bathing the room in a ghostly pale light.

Sebastian looked at the clock, the smile still plastered on his face. "You know what today is, don't you?" he asked Ciel. He walked over to the master of the Phantomhive household when he didn't receive an answer. He removed the patch from Ciel's eye, revealing the demon circle embedded in it. It was glowing a sickly red, and Ciel looked away.

"It's time…" the demon butler whispered.

"I'm well aware of that," the head of Phantomhive retorted.

The clock struck twelve, and the sounds of the clock echoed throughout the room.

_First ring… second… third…_

Ciel managed to look back into Sebastian's blood red eyes. "Why are you hesitating?" he demanded.

_Fifth… Sixth…_

The demon straightened up, shrugging. "I just happen to find it a little… wasteful."

"Get on with it, and stop playing games!" Ciel yelled at him.

_Ninth… Tenth…_

Sebastian leaned towards him and whispered into his ear. "I meant what I said." His hand came closer and closer to Ciel's eye until the master was sure that the demon would rip it out when the time came. Suddenly, the hand stopped and pulled away.

The twelfth ring echoed around him, jumping off the walls and the window flew open as a swarm of black feathers whirled around the room, in sync with the sound of the grandfather clock. They finally escaped into the night, and Ciel jumped up to run to the window, looking up at the mass of black escaping into the white of the moon.

"_I change my mind," _the demon said simply.

Ciel looked down on the window sill and found a single black feather. He picked it up gently, frowning slightly at the soft object.

"You idiot…"

* * *

Note: Yeah… so this has been in my computer for ages, and I don't think I'll ever have the time to add anymore to it. It's "complete" enough the way it is. I only read the first four volumes or so of the manga, so this is written with a very limited amount of knowledge of the series. I hope you enjoyed its shortness though; the actual story is 666 words, yay. Thanks for reading!


End file.
